Christmas Time
by Ashla
Summary: A simple oneshot of a loving couple's Christmas day. TyKa Fluff


ï»¿  
Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine.

A/N: Hey all! I know I'm a little late but here's a Christmas fic for you! I got the idea for this while on the KaiTakaNet forums. And yes, this is a story with the pairing of Kai and Tyson. If you do not like this pairing, I apologise, but I don't have an alternative for this. If you do not like gay people in general, I say to open your minds. There is no extreme contact in this, so don't worry if you don't like YAOI. Its fluff!  
This is a very simple idea, and I hope you like it! This is my first TyKa fanfiction, and it's the first update I've done in ages!  
Also, sorry for the boring title on this, heehee.  
More apologies to anybody waiting for me to update my other stories! I'll get to them sometime!

Please R&R, and thank you! Merry Christmas!

Dedicated to the members of KaiTakaNet!

"This is talking."  
_'This is thinking.'_

* * *

Christmas Time

* * *

"Tyson! Would you please calm down and come to bed?" an exasperated voice called through the dimly lit room to a young man bounding around childishly. Navy hair, tied back in a low ponytail, kicked as the man spun around to his love sitting in the large bed, covers bunched at his waist as he sat watching his partner of four years.

"But tomorrow is Christmas! I'm too excited to sleep, Kai!" Tyson giggled and bounced on the spot. He was adorned in soft blue pyjamas with a dragon emblem on the chest pocket, a birthday present from Kai. Tyson had got Kai a similar pair for his birthday; save they were red with a phoenix emblem on the pocket, which Kai was currently wearing.

With a fond smile, Kai moved the covers back on Tyson's side of the bed and patted the mattress. "If you don't go to sleep, then Santa won't come."

Tyson finally stopped bouncing and stuck his tongue out at Kai. "Fine, I'll go to sleep. How are you not excited?" he questioned, crossing his arms across his chest and tilting his head to one side. Kai loved when Tyson did that; it made him look so cute and innocent.

"Because I am a sour person, now get over here," he joked, patting the bed once more before shifting his position to lie down on his stomach. Tyson watched Kai and a grin crept onto his lips. Dropping his arms, Tyson ran at the bed and leapt on top of Kai, giving the duel-haired man a start. Laughing as Kai tried to hit him away, Tyson rolled off of his back and flopped down on his side, grinning at the annoyed man as he turned to him. "What was that for!"

"Because you really are a sour person," Tyson chuckled, quickly sitting up and pecking Kai on the nose. "Loosen up."

"You really are a big child, you know that?" Kai tried to look serious, but he smiled none-the-less.

"Of course I know that! And I also know that you love me for it, grumpy-guts." Tyson poked Kai in the side as he made his point.

"You know, there's a poem that comes to mind right about now," Kai said, sounding thoughtful as he lay down again and looked up at the ceiling.

"What one is that?" Tyson quizzed as he curled into Kai's side, flipping off the lamp beforehand.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," Kai spoke with a soft tone, wrapping one arm around Tyson as he spoke.

"Who knew you were the poet?" Tyson giggled. "But, that was sweet."

"I was trying to make a point to get you to shut up."

"Kai!"

Kai sniggered and kissed the top of Tyson's head. "Be like that blasted mouse and don't make a sound."

"Fine, fine. You'd swear you had never got a wink of sleep." Tyson rolled his eyes once before sliding them shut and sighing heavily to calm his still excited mind. "Sweet dreams, Kai."

"Night Tyson."

* * *

The morning was still in darkness when Kai felt something, or someone, prodding his side insistently over and over and over. Groaning, bleary maroon eyes half opened and he rolled over onto his back. "Wha-?"

"Merry Christmas!" Tyson cried, grinning happily to see that Kai was finally awake. "Time to get up!"

"What time is it?" Kai muttered, turning his head away from Tyson to stare at the glowing red digits on the clock. He groaned in disbelief. "It's only seven Tyson!" What was Tyson doing up so early? Did they have training to do? Kai's half-asleep mind tried to figure out what was going on. Tyson's first greeting had still not registered.

"So? It's Christmas! Sooner you get up the sooner we can open the presents!"

_'Christmas? Presents? Oh wait.'_ Kai finally woke up enough to think straight. He yawned deeply and stretched his whole form out, relaxing once more when he was done. "It's still dark outside. Why don't you just lie down and go back to sleep for another hour?" When he saw Tyson's face fall, Kai sighed and sat up. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

"Yay!" Tyson leapt from the bed and snatched up his dressing gown, pulling it on hastily over his pyjamas. While Tyson searched for his slippers, Kai slowly slid from the bed and shrugged his dressing gown on and slipped his feet into his own slippers. Looking over to Tyson, Kai asked, "Where's my morning kiss?" and put on a hurt expression for Tyson.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Tyson was beside himself with excitement and was all a fluster, so the kiss was short, a quick press of the lips before he pulled back with a grin. "Now let's go!"

"You call that a kiss?" Kai was grinning inwardly. _'This is for waking me so early,'_ he thought and mentally chuckled.

"Yes! Now can we go?" Tyson pouted impatiently. He couldn't believe Kai was holding them back like this.

"I want a proper Christmas kiss, Tyson," Kai ordered, grinning openly now. "Not a sad excuse for one."

"But... presents!"

Kai pointed at his lips and said simply, "Kiss."

"Oh you cruel man!" Tyson exclaimed with a small laugh and he jumped at Kai, wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, and gave Kai the kiss he was looking for. When he pulled back, slightly short of breath, he asked, "Better?"

"Much," Kai replied with a satisfied smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Now?" Kai laughed and nodded, letting Tyson go as the man cheered and bolted for the door and down the hall, dragging Kai the whole way.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Tyson breathed, picking up the silver pendant he had received from Kai up to the light to that it glinted. It was in the shape of Tyson's bitbeast, Dragoon, and the detail we perfect, right down to the scales down the mighty spirit's back. "Where did you get this?"

"Secret," Kai said from his perch on the chair, a half opened present on his lap. Tyson was sitting on the floor by the tree, surrounded by shredded Christmas wrapping paper. Small pieces of the wrapping were stuck in Tyson's long hair but he didn't notice nor care. Kai smiled as his partner shuffled over to him on his knees and handed the pendant to him. Kai took the piece of jewellery and when Tyson turned around he opened the catch, hung the chain around Tyson's neck and closed it again.

Spinning around, Tyson planted a kiss on Kai's lips and grinned. "Thank you Kai! It's really cool."

As Tyson sat on the floor and admired his new chain, Kai finished opening his gift. Inside laid a gold coloured box with a small red ribbon stuck to the cover. Raising an eyebrow, Kai carefully removed the cover and looked inside. Tyson was watching from the corner of his eye, hoping Kai liked what he had got him.

"Tyson..." Kai trailed off as he picked up the Beyblade launcher from the box with both hands, holding it carefully rested over his two palms while Tyson watched with anticipation.

_'Please like it! Please like it! Please like it!'_ Tyson repeated over and over in his mind.

Kai's old launcher, his favourite one, broke a few months ago and Kai had not had the time to replace it since. He had been too busy with running Biovolt, which he had converted into a thriving international business. Because of this, Kai had not had a Beyblade match in that time and was sorely missing the thrill of battle. Tyson had seen his longing gaze on one of his many visits to Kai's office as the man watched young bladers practicing in the Biovolt training park, visible from Kai's window.

Kai trailed his fingers over the smooth red and blue metal of his new launcher, eyeing his name engraved with golden letters on the side. Twirling the launcher in his hand expertly, he gripped the rubber-bound handle and grinned. "Tyson this is the best present you could have given me. Thank you." Tyson could hear the emotion in Kai's voice and he felt his heart flutter. Kai was really, really happy with his present, and that made Tyson extremely happy also.

"Glad you like it!" Tyson got up from the floor and sat at Kai's side, hugging him around the waist. The older man was still inspecting his new launcher with a genuine smile. Tyson let his lover examine his new toy for a while longer before prodding him in the side and looking into Kai's eyes longingly. Kai got the message and quickly captured Tyson's lips with his own and pulled him close. The couple remained tangled in each other's arms until their bodies told them to breath and they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other's, smiling lovingly.

Kai ran his fingers through Tyson's hair as he told him, "I love you."

Beaming, Tyson confidently returned, "I love you too," before smirking, pulling back and pointing a finger at Kai. "Now that you can battle again, I challenge you to a match!"

Kai's expression changed to one of calm demeanour with fire burning in his eyes. "You're on Granger."

* * *

"Get over it Tyson, you lost fair and square." Kai rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's complaining. The couple were currently strolling around town to kill some time before they went to Tyson's grandfather's for Christmas dinner. Both were dressed in warm jackets as the air was bitterly cold, leaving everyone's breaths visible as small wisps of fog that flowed smoothly through the air before fading seconds later. Kai let out a long breath and watched as his breath swirled before him. Tyson continued to complain about his loss to Kai.

"Well if you hadn't started flirting with me," Tyson grumbled, walking just behind Kai with his hands in his pockets. It had been a long time since Tyson had lost a match and he was not used to it.

_'Tyson I wasn't flirting. I can't help it if you can't keep your eyes off of me,'_ Kai thought with some pride, and he really wanted to say that, but he knew that it would only make Tyson complain more, and he did not want his Ty to be down, not ever, and especially not on Christmas. Stepping back so that he was by Tyson's side, he put an arm around his shoulders and smiled at him. Tyson looked away from Kai, but the taller could see his bottom lip was jutted out in a pout. Another one of Tyson's childish habits that Kai adored.

"Do you know how cute you look when you pout?" he murmured into Tyson's ear, grinning as he felt his love shudder because of his breath on his ear.

Looking up through his lashes, Tyson queried with a small smile, "Really?" Kai nodded and kissed his head. Tyson chuckled and turned his head to look up at Kai properly.

"Well, in that case I guess I'll forgive you, on one condition," he added, raising a hand with his index finger pointed up.

"There's a catch?" Kai looked puzzled. With a nod, Tyson whispered something into Kai's ear and pulled back with a grin, Kai chuckling. "Oh naughty Tyson. All right, I'll agree to your condition."

"Then you are forgiven!"

After cheering his boyfriend up again, both men continued their stroll through the streets, Tyson's arm happily linked with Kai's. There was a lovely festive atmosphere in the air and it showed on everyone's faces. There was not one person who passed the couple that did not smile at them or wish them a Merry Christmas, and the greeting was happily returned. The streets were not as busy as they normally were, the visit of Santa Clause the night before keeping many people inside, and the cold encouraging others to remain indoors.

"Isn't this a great feeling?" Tyson muttered as they stood watching children play with their new toys in the park, toys such as their new bikes, roller blade, and skates. "I love this time of the year."

Kai hummed in agreement, smiling as two children began to Beyblade against each other. They remained at the park for a while longer before Kai reminded Tyson of the time and they headed back to Tyson's old home, the dojo.

Upon arrival, Tyson's grandfather had thrown his arms around both boys in greeting, and Kai could not help but laugh at Tyson's embarrassment at how his grandfather was dressed. The old man was 'being totally hip, T-man!' with his Santa outfit, complete with stuffing to give them man the correct sized girt. For the first hour of their stay, Tyson had begged his grandfather to change a total of twenty-two times; Kai counted, but the old man would have none of it. So, finally admitting defeat at the sight of the dinner, Tyson lapsed into his carefree self and gorged himself 'Tyson-style' until he could not eat another bite. Tyson's appetite for food had always been a source of amazement for Kai. How could he eat so much, yet always maintain such a lithe figure?

It had to be unfair.

The rest of Christmas day was spent at the Granger's, where stories were told, jokes were had, laughter shook their souls and all had merriment. Kai had spent last year's Christmas with Tyson and his family too, consisting of his grandfather, his father, whom always returned for the festive season, and Tyson's older brother, Hiro, and Kai would not wish for it any other way.

At first, there had been some unease between Kai and Tyson's father, for the older man had not got to know the duel-haired man through Beyblading as both Hiro and 'Grandpa' had. He had to get to know Kai outside of the dish, and when he found out that his son was courting the, then, teenager who had once abandoned his friends, he could not help but be wary. It took some time, but Kai managed to win his trust by repeatedly portraying his undying love for Tyson.

When Kai had received the invitation to join them for Christmas dinner last year, he was delighted to see that it was signed by Tyson's father. Kai still remembered Tyson's words that had warmed his heart there and then; "I'm so proud of you Kai."

Those words had meant more to Kai than any victory, and still did. He had spent his life trying to accomplish something that would make someone proud of him. He strived for perfection for many reasons, but to have someone be proud of him was the main one. Kai remembered that it was one of the first times in a long time that he felt like weeping for joy.

As Kai remembered, he watched with loving eyes as Tyson quarrelled with his brother after something very minor. "It's at times like these I bet you are glad you are an only child," came a voice from behind Kai and he turned to look over his shoulder.

"As I'm sure you do," Kai replied, smiling as Tyson's father laughed and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Indeed, though my father more than makes up for it." Kai sniggered. "Kai, I have a question for you."

Kai took his eyes from Tyson, after they had wandered back to him, and trained them on the man beside him. "Yes, sir?" he asked politely.

"About you and Tyson," he started, and Kai bit his lip, hoping that his lover's father had not changed his mind against Kai's favour. He remained silent and let him continue, pangs of dread gnawing at his mind. "I just want to know, how much do you love my son?"

"With all my soul," Kai replied without hesitation, eyes going back to the man who was now wrestling with Hiro, both men laughing. "I need him with me."

The man at his side nodded, and then placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and smiled. "Then I trust you will bring my son happiness. I trust you with him, don't let me down."

Smiling gratefully, Kai nodded in appreciation. "I will not let you or Tyson down."

* * *

"Wow! Today was great!" Tyson exclaimed as he fell back on their bed with a sigh, arms spread out by his sides. The two men had only just arrived back at their shared apartment after a long and active day. Kai smiled as he looked over to the clock.

11:45pm

Almost midnight. Now was a good a time as any.

"I love Christmas!" Tyson sat up on the bed and chuckled. "Don't you... Kai?" Tyson's joy ebbed as his eyes fell on the shadowed expression of his boyfriend. "Is... something wrong?" he questioned, rising from the bed and walking slowly over to Kai. "Kai?" The day had been so good! Kai had never looked happier. But why was he suddenly so down? "Talk to me."

"Tyson, I need to ask you something." Kai's tone was flat, void of any emotion. Kai always used that tone when he was hiding his emotions, Tyson had learnt over the years. Worry began to rise within Tyson's mind as he stuttered, "Wh-what is it?"

Tyson's eyes widened to an un-proportional size and his jaw went slack as Kai dropped down to one knee in front of him, lifting his head so that Tyson could see him smiling. _'Oh God!'_

"Tyson, ever since I met you all those years ago, you have been nothing but an inspiration to me."

_'Oh God!'_

"You have always been strong, always been confident, and always there."

_'Oh. My. God!'_

"Since you and I have been a couple, I have been a whole. You opened up my heart that had been so long shut." Tears pricked at the edges of Tyson's eyes. "You were the light that I followed when I was trapped in darkness, the source of my joy, my happiness."

"Kai..."

"Tyson, please grant me this. I wish to spend the rest of my days with you, my love. I will never stray. I will never leave you, just as you have never left me. Tyson," Kai paused, smiling up at his lover and he produced a small box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Staring at the ring of white gold encrusted with sapphire, Tyson could no longer hold his tears back and they flowed freely down his cheeks. "Oh Kai... Nothing would make me happier!" Tyson cried, dropping to his knees and encasing Kai in a tight hug, sobbing in pure joy.

Kai had never felt as ecstatic as he did when he slipped the ring onto Tyson's finger. The fiancÃ©s spent the remainder of their joyous Christmas night showing each other just how much they loved one another, and when they lay down to sleep in each other's arms, sweet whispers were exchanged, Tyson getting the last whisper in, wrapping their memorable night up.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

* * *

The End

* * *

Whee for the fluff! Heehee. I don't have much to say, other than thank you for reading and please leave a review!

One last time for 2005, Merry Christmas!

Slan slan!  
Ashla


End file.
